highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Other Characters
Minor recurring characters in High School DxD. Issei's Parents Vlcsnap-2012-07-16-15h33m28s28.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-16-15h24m16s230.png Mr. Hyoudou Voiced by: Mitsuru Ogata Issei Hyoudou's father and an ordinary office worker. Has unofficially adopted Asia as a second child and supports Issei's relationship with Rias. Mrs. Hyoudou Voiced by: Sachiko Kojima Issei's mother and a full-time housewife. She is an excellent cook and sometimes goes out to a part-time job. Has unofficially adopted Asia as a second child and supports Issei's relationship with Rias. Issei's clients Morisawa Voiced by: Tsuyoshi Aoki Morisawa (森沢) is a regular client of Koneko and later Issei. He is a lolicon who likes to dress Koneko in various cosplay outfits. Like Issei, he is a huge fan of Drag So-Ball. Mil-tan Voiced by: Kenta Miyake Mil-tan (ミルたん Miru-tan) is another one of Issei's regular clients, a male bodybuilder who wishes to become a magical girl. He ends his sentences with "Nyo" (にょ). Past Possessors of the Boosted Gear The past possessors of the Boosted Gear whose conscious are all stored inside of the Boosted Gear. Only two of the past possessors are named. Belzard Belzard (ベルザード Beruzādo) is a man known as the strongest possessor, defeating two White Dragon Emperors in his lifetime. He appears in Volume 9, singing the Oppai Dragon song lyrics before disappearing. Elsha Elsha (エルシャ Erusha) is woman known as the strongest female possessor. She appears in Volume 9 alongside Belzard inside the Boosted Gear, providing Issei the "box" to tap into the full power of the Red Dragon Emperor. Her conscious disappears after that. Among the past possessers, there is a young man around the same age as Issei who was killed by another Longinus user after succumbing to Juggernaut Drive. As of Volume 12, all the conscious of the past possessors are gone after they sacrifice themselves to save Issei's soul who is on the verge of breaking after receiving Samael's curse. Other Humans Shuri Himejima Shuri Himejima (姫島 朱璃, Himejima Shuri) was Akeno's mother and Baraqiel's wife. A priestess (miko) coming from a well-known shrine, Shuri saved Baraqiel's life when he was injured, and later fell in love with him. However, her relationship did not go well with her family, as they believed that she had been brainwashed by the Fallen Angel. To that end, her family sent well-known practitioners to dispatch the Fallen Angel and bring her back. They were defeated by Baraqiel, but some of them held grudge against Baraqiel and told the faction who were against the Fallen Angels at the time about his location. Shuri was killed defending Akeno when several of Baraqiel's enemies attacked her home while the latter was away, resulting in Akeno's hatred towards her father for not protecting her mother. It is revealed in one of the side stories that Shuri was a sadist like her daughter, and engaged in SM acts with her husband every night. Susan Voiced by: Ayako Kawasumi One of Issei's clients who appeared in the side story "The Work of a Devil", an American college student donned in samurai armor who is studying abroad. Horii Voiced by: Shinobu Matsumoto Susan's lover, a man donned in knight armor. Appeared at the end of the side story "The Work of a Devil". Other Devils Zatuji Vlcsnap-2012-05-15-18h29m42s66.png|Zatuji in the anime Vlcsnap-2012-05-15-18h31m01s104.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-09-19h54m47s193.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-09-19h54m32s29.png Voiced by: Hisao Egawa Zatuji (ザトゥージ Zatūji) is a young Devil-in-training from Madara Town who specializes in Familiars. He strives to become a Familiar Master. He acts as a guide to novice Devils who have yet to obtain a Familiar. He suggests capturing several of the same type to breed them in order to gain more powerful Familiars. Gentleman Alchemist Voiced by: Itaru Yamamoto The Gentleman Alchemist (錬金術師の紳士 Renkinjutsu-shi no Shinshi) is an unnamed Stray Devil who appears in the OVA episode "I'm Harvesting Breasts!" He was captured by the Occult Research Club and interrogated by Grayfia, who revealed to the Occult Research Club that he created the Breast Chimera so that every flat-chested girl in the world would have large breasts. Breast Chimera The Breast Chimera is a creation of the Gentleman Alchemist that appears in the OVA episode "I'm Harvesting Breasts!" It is a plant with a Dragon-like features, and has the ability to produce breast-like fruits by feeding off spiritual energy from women's breasts, specifically the much bigger ones like Rias and Akeno's. According to Grayfia, the Gentleman Alchemist created the Breast Chimera so that every flat-chested girl in the world would have large breasts by eating its fruit. It was defeated by Rias' boosted Power of Destruction. Naud Gamigin Naud Gamigin (ナウド・ガミジン Naudo Gamijin) is a member of the House of Gamigin from the 72 Pillars. An announcer of the Underworld media, he was one of the annoucer during the Rating Game between Sairaorg and Rias. Rudiger Rosenkreutz Rudiger Rosenkreutz (リュディガー・ローゼンクロイツ Ryudigā Rōzenkuroitsu) is a former human that reincarnated into an Ultimate-Class Devil and is the current 7th ranker in the Rating Games. Lilitifa Wepal Lilitifa Wepal (リリティファ・ウェパル Riritifa Weparu) Gragg Forneus Gragg Forneus (グラッグ・フォルネウス Guraggu Foruneusu) Trivia *''Drag So-Ball'' is based off of Akira Toriyama's hit manga Dragon Ball. In addition, Satoru Soramago, Dells, and the Goki Dama are all based based off of Son Goku, Frieza, and the Spirit Bomb (Geki Dama) respectively. *The Familiar Master, Zatuji, is a parody of Ash Ketchum/Satoshi of Pokemon/Pocket Monsters fame, right down to his catchphrase "Get da ze!" (Gotta catch 'em all!) and even his appearance in the anime. **In the Afterwords for Volume 8, the author reveals that he is a fan of Pokemon and that he wrote the story "The Familiar's Requirement" as a request from the illustrator, Miyama-Zero. **In the anime Zatuji looks like an old man, unlike his Light Novel original who was meant as a young man. *The Gentleman Alchemist bears a striking resemblance to Count Dracula. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Terminology Category:Devil